Comfort
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Written for AxelxXion day. “What to do…” Axel mused, opening a green eye. “Ever considered having a comfort object?” Xion felt irritated. What did that mean, and how would that solve her problem? She didn't like that annoying smirk on his face.


Comfort

_**Barely made it in time for Axel and Xion day. 8/14. Ha-ha. But I did. **_

_*******_

Xion shivered, trying to emerge from the depths of her nightmare.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but waves were roaring in her ears, and she felt…cold. Like someone had just thrown her inside some glacial water with some extra ice for good measure. She felt like something was watching her, and pulling her down, down into the choking darkness that engulfed her like frozen fire.

Wait…

No, _now_ she felt fire. The heat seeped through her until she stopped shivering, her eyes snapping open as she realized someone was hugging her close to his chest.

"Wow, Xion, didn't know you had nightmares this violent." He stated. She could almost see his green eyes roll in the dark.

"I-I was perfectly fine." She replied, pursing her lips. He smirked, releasing her, and she tried not to show her disappointment.

"Axel…" She began. The redhead paused, arms crossed, back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you in my room anyway?"

He turned around, his smile barely visible in the dark of her room. "Nothing, just dropping off this Elixir you left outside." He tossed it, and she caught it, just barely, her fingers grasping the golden object.

"O-Oh. See you, then."

"Xion…were those the normal nightmares?" She heard the concern in his voice.

"Nothing weird this time." She informed him, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just a normal nightmare."

"What's in those weird things?" He asked, studying the back of his glove in an idle way.

"Just…darkness and voices…Usually."

Axel smirked, walking toward her and sitting down on her bed. He laid back there, closing his eyes.

"Hmm…sounds like they over work you to me." He folded his arms behind his head, and Xion was startled only because _he was in her bed._

The dim light from Kingdom Hearts touched his features now, his lips pulled back into a cat-like smile, his fingers tapping his head.

"What to do…" Axel mused, opening a green eye. "Ever considered having a comfort object?"

"What do you mean?' Xion asked. She was too tired to even try and process what he meant.

He rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands, twirling a strand of his hair. "I don't know…a stuffed animal, perhaps? A lucky charm?" His eyes trailed across the room, and suddenly flicked his gaze to her own, his smile widening. "Someone or something?"

Xion found herself blushing furiously, and she tried to cover it up by leaning backward out of the moonlight so her face was hidden in shadow. He smiled, clicking his tongue.

"See, that's the problem!" He spread his arms wide. "You need something or someone to rely on, got it memorized?" Suddenly Axel leaned in so close their faces almost touched. "Need any help?" His breath was hot; she could feel it tickle her skin.

"N-no. I'm _fine_."

He turned his head slightly to the side, skeptical now. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." She replied, exasperated. Xion knew Axel could see the blush on her face. He leaned back, much to her relief, and then suddenly jumped at her.

"Boo!"

She gave a shrill shriek of terror, falling off her bed and onto the hard white floor. She stared up at Axel, who was leaning over the bed and having a laughing fit.

"See, I told you, you are not fine." Axel stared down at her, green eyes glowing, clearly enunciating each word.

"Get out; I'm just trying to sleep." Xion murmured, standing up. Axel took her arm, helping her fully to her feet, and then clicked his tongue again, shaking his head.

"I'm trying to help. Tell me what the matter is; get it off your chest. Nightmares just don't _happen_ you know? They have a reason."

Xion wrapped her arms around herself. "Nothing."

"That," Axel said, his tone irritated. "Annoys me beyond all measure. When someone says nothing is wrong when something…" He took her face, gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Obviously is." He whispered the last part now, looking genuinely worried.

"I-I can't explain."

"Want to try?" He countered, gently squeezing his fingers.

"Not…really…"

A long pause, then Axel just sighed and moved his hand. He trailed his hand through his hair, and then said, "Fine, I'm out then."

Xion couldn't stop the words from leaving her lips. "Don't go…" She didn't want to enter that dark realm again…

He froze, surprise crossing his features, and then sat down again. He laid down beside her, head on his arms again, looking at her through his messy hair.

"Go, stay, yes, no, why the constant changing?"

"Sometimes I don't know what I want." She replied, laughing a little. Axel sat up and hugged her, and she let her eyes close while he stroked her hair.

"Well gee, Xion, this doesn't look bad." He commented dryly.

He blinked in surprise when he heard just the faintest snore from her, her breathing calm and slow. He leaned against the wall, still holding her close, somehow unable to move.

Meanwhile, Xion's dreams had changed from cold and dark, to bright and warm, like fire, like the person she knew was holding her, like…how her chest felt whenever he turned his teasing green gaze on her.

Soft, warm, happy…

She guessed one thing; she had found the person she went to for comfort.

~***~

_**My apologies on the bad quality, and I wanted to upload something before the day changed and I have a headache. I'll make up for it with more Axel and Xion stories! Review!**_


End file.
